Lost & Found
by Mistress Lady Flame
Summary: Rei and the rest of The White Tigers in the villge when they were 6. Rei is acting strange almose disracted. He knew it was coming. . . Between his mother's death and his abusive father. Rei finds something he never expected. Played to "Hello" by Evanesan


Burningfate "Welcome to my second songfic. I figured since I did one Kai I want to do one on Rei too. This one is a bit of a tear jerker. It is done to "Hello" by Evanescence. It is a really pretty song. I was listening to this song as I thought of this fic. So this is dedicated to all you Rei fans out there! This also takes place before Rei has a bit beast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's character they belong to their respected owners. Nor do I own the song "Hello" by Evanescence

Hello Me 

Play ground school bell rings . . . again, 

**Rain clouds come to play . . . again.**

Seven-year-old Rei was staring into space in a sweltering hot one room school. The only air conditioning was in the glassless window in the huge hut, which was his school. The tropical trees blew softly in the wind. You would have thought that it was a bright and sunny day out but the sky was grey and darker clouds were on their way.There wasn't a bird in sight. Not even a chirp, the calm before the storm. Their teacher even seemed slow and sluggish. Her long black hair reached her knees. She when to go and tie it up into a pony tail the blue dress she wore rippled like water in a stream. She looked at Rei and gave him a look of pity. Lee would was sitting beside him noticed this. "Hey Rei are you alright?"

"Yah" Rei said softly trying to hide the agony in his voice.

"Are you sure?" he prodded

"Yah, I wont be at martial arts today, or Beyblade training." Rei said

"What? You have never missed a session never!" he whispered Lee trying to keep his voice down so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

"Don't worry. I'll make up for it." Rei reassured him

At that moment the school bell rang. The children walked out into the humid air onto the playground. They said goodbyes to their friends as they started to make their way home. Rei walked onto the main road walking swiftly. "Rei wait up!" said a feminine voice behind him.

Mariah, the pink haired neko-gin ran toward him. "Lee told me you weren't coming to practice today!" she exclaimed

Rei smiled "I just need to do some stuff."

Mariah looked concerned "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yah I'm fine." He answered

"If you say so Rei? Can I walk with you home." She asked

He hesitated but agreed. Lee came up running behind them. He looked a bit angry. "The sensei couldn't make it to practice!" he said

"That's weird?" said Mariah

Rei's heart stopped. He hoped that wasn't what he thought it meant. Dark clouds covered the sky. It was such a bad omen. It was starting to spit. Tiny droplets formed a mist. Cooling them off.

**Has no one told you she's not breathing,**

**Hello . . . I your mind giving you someone to talk to . . . Hello.**

"This feels so good!" exclaimed Mariah throwing her hands to the sky.

"I know this is great!" Lee agreed

For Rei it only accented his dread. "What about you Rei doesn't it feel good?" asked Mariah

He snapped his attention back down to earth. "Oh yah. It feels really nice."

"Well this is my stop!" said Lee walking down a very short path that led to a small hut.

"Cya Lee!" Mariah waved

Rei and Mariah continued walking to the end of the main road which ended in a court. Mariah said her goodbyes and went to a hut at the beginning of the court. Rei home was at the head of the court. When he got there he saw his dad out side the hut leaning against the wall. Rei would have glared at him but he didn't have the strength to fight back. He knew one of these days he would drive his abusive father out of the village. Better yet kill him. But he wasn't his concern at the moment. It was his mother.

He stepped inside there was a hallway that led to the kitchen. Near the enterance was a doorway on side that led to his room on the other was an opening into the living room where his sensei holding his mothers hand. She looked very pale. Paler than she looked this morning. That morning he thought she had come over her sickness. But now . . . he had no idea. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. His sensei looked at him and shook his head and said "She doesn't have much time left Rei . . . there is nothing more I can do. I so sorry Rei."

He couldn't believe his ears. He would let himself cry as he went up to his dieing mother. "Mom." He said voice quavering

"Rei . . . Don't . . . cry for me," her breath rattling "Be strong . . . show compassion . . .Also remember I … Love . . . you . . . Rei . . . I wont leave you. . . ." she trailed off then the rattling stopped.

Her aqua neko-gin eyes closed and sweat dripped off her snow white face. Her wavy black hair no longer had the shine it used to. He knew what it meant. "She gone." His sensei said

Rei whirled around and ran for his bedroom. Running past his father who was watching outside standing in the opening. Rei slammed the door.

**If I smile and don't . . . believe,**

**Soon I know I'll wake . . . from this dream. **

**Don't try to fix me I not broken.**

**Hello . . . I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,**

**Don't cry.**

Rei sat on his bed clutching onto his pillow and crying into it. She was gone. She was never coming back. It started to rain hard, a torrential downpour. Lighting lit up the sky.

Her last word echoed in his mind. Anger replaced sadness. How could this happen? He looked up and threw the pillow aside. He was a friend of thunder his mother always told him. She said it was there clans element and if he should ever receive a bit beast it would be that element. Lighting was the only thing that lit the room he could hear his father making funeral arrangements for her. ::Rei.:: echoed a voice in his mind

"What?" He said

::Rei. . .:: it repeated

"What do you want?" he asked

::Rei child of thunder.:: said the voice

::What do you want . . . I hear you.:: he said in his mind

::Be strong child of thunder. Don't cry be strong. I'll protect you. I wont leave you.:: said the voice

There was a green flash from his pocket. As soon as the light cleared Rei grabbed his beyblade and looked at it. There was a green tiger with aqua eyes . . . a bit beast.

::I wont leave you. . . :: the voice trailed off

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,**

**Hello, I'm still here . . . **

**All that's left of yesterday . . . .**

Burningfate: Well How did you like that! I think is was pretty good. cries and sad WAAAA just kidding what did you think

Please R&R it means a lot.

Thank you in advance,

Burningfate

R&R


End file.
